I can be in a realtionshipcan I?
by kittycat06
Summary: Logan will eine Beziehung zu Rory, aber kann er damit umgehen? Beginnt in der Folge Wedding Bell Blues!


„Wieso hast du mich nie gebeten mit dir auszugehen?" fragte Rory.

Logan sah sie für einen Moment verwirrt an, während sie sich weiterhin langsam zum Takt der Musik bewegten.

Er dachte darüber nach, wieso er sie nie gefragt hatte.

Er wollte es, seit dem Moment, in dem er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Er wollte dieses Mädchen. Er wollte mit ihr ausgehen, er wollte sie kennen lernen, aber er wusste, dass sie nicht wie all die anderen Mädchen war.

Er wusste, dass er mit ihr eine Beziehung haben würde, in dem Moment, in dem er sie um ein Date bitten würde. Also hatte er seinen Wunsch mit ihr auszugehen verdrängt. Als er die Einladung für die Hochzeit ihrer Großeltern erhalten hatte, da war er nervös geworden.

Er wusste nicht, ob die Einladung von Rory stammte, oder ob er von Richard und Emily eingeladen worden war, weil sie mit seinen Eltern befreundet waren.

Er hatte mit seiner Schwester gesprochen, nachdem er die Einladung erhalten hatte. Honor hatte ihm geraten kein Date mit zu der Hochzeit zu nehmen, solange er darüber nachdachte, Rory um ein Date zu bitten.

Stattdessen begleitete seine ältere Schwester ihn. Honor hatte kein wirkliches Interesse an der Hochzeit der Gilmores, aber sie wollte das Mädchen sehen, dass es geschafft hatte ihren kleinen Bruder so aus der Bahn zu werfen.

Als sie die beiden beim Tanzen beobachtete, konnte sie sehen, wie Logan sich mit jeder Minute mehr in das Mädchen in seinen Armen verliebte.

Honor kannte Rory nicht, aber sie wusste, dass dieses Mädchen etwas besonderes war. Sie konnte nun nur noch inständig hoffen, dass ihr Bruder es nicht versauen würde.

„Ich habe dich nie gebeten, weil ich nicht sicher war, ob wir wirklich das gleiche wollen. Mit dir auszugehen wäre mehr als ein Date. Es wäre der Beginn einer Beziehung." Sagte Logan langsam, während er Rory anschaute.

Er mochte es nicht sich ihr gegenüber so verletzlich zu machen. Und so ehrlich in der Gegenwart eines Mädchens zu sein, machte Logan ganz eindeutig verletzlich. Gespannt wartete er auf Rorys Antwort.

„Und das wäre so schlimm?" fragte sie ihn zurück.

Bevor Logan weiter darüber nachdachte antwortete er:

„Nein, wäre es nicht" Logan wusste selbst nicht, wieso er das sagte.

Dieses Mädchen machte ihn verrückt. Sie verdrehte ihm vollkommen den Kopf und er konnte in ihrer Gegenwart eigentlich nie wirklich klar denken.

„Dann versteh ich nicht, wieso du nie gefragt hast." Hörte Logan Rory sagen.

„Ich auch nicht." Erwiderte er daraufhin. Sie tanzten eine ganze Weile weiter, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Honor beobachtete noch immer das tanzende Pärchen und wunderte sich langsam, warum die beiden schwiegen. Als sie sich so drehten, dass Logan Honor anblicken konnte warf sie ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

Logan erwiderte diesen mit einem hilflosen und um Rat bittenden Blick. Honor überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie mit den Lippen die Worte formte:

„Frag sie um ein Date!" Logan hatte sie verstanden und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er nickte. 

Seine Schwester hatte in solchen Sachen eindeutig mehr Erfahrung, als er und er dachte sich, wenn es einen Moment gab, in dem er auf den Rat seiner Schwester hören sollte, dann war dieser wahrscheinlich jetzt gekommen.

„Ace?" fragte er leise, damit Rory ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Ja?" erwiderte sie und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Was hälst du davon, wenn wir am Wochenende was zusammen unternehmen?" fragte er und hoffte inständig, dass sie das ganze langsam angehen lassen würden.

Nicht, dass Logan jemals etwas hatte langsam angehen lassen mit einem Mädchen. Nein so etwas konnte ihm nie schnell genug gehen. Aber mit der Ernsthaftigkeit der Beziehung, die wahrscheinlich, sollte sie dem Date zustimmen, und sollte es gut verlaufen, bald auftreten würde, konnten sie gerne noch etwas warten.

„Du meinst ein richtiges Date?" fragte sie und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Rory konnte es kaum glauben. Logan Huntzberger bat sie wirklich grad um ein Date. Hatte Paris nicht einmal gesagt, Logan Huntzberger in eine Beziehung zu bekommen sei, wie Casanova zu zähmen? Rory musste bei diesem Gedanken grinsen und versuchte sich wieder auf Logan zu konzentrieren, der sie verwirrt ansah, nachdem sie mehr oder weniger grundlos angefangen hatte in die Gegend zu grinsen.

„Ja ein richtiges Date. Also was sagst du?"

„Sehr gern sogar." Sagte sie, bevor sie wieder in Schweigen verfielen. 

Rory tanzte langsam in Logans Armen, als sie darüber nachdachte, was da grade passierte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich richtig war, mit Logan auszugehen. Wie er selbst gesagt hatte, würde es zwischen ihnen sofort eine richtige Beziehung sein.

Rory wusste, dass sie etwas anderes nicht konnte. Sie war kein Mädchen, dass belanglose Dates mit irgendwelchen Typen hatte. Sie hatte immer nur Beziehungen gehabt. Sich auf ein Date bzw. eine Beziehung mit Logan Huntzberger einzulassen war möglicherweise ein Fehler, aber einer der es Wert war, dachte Rory, bevor sie sich näher an Logan schmiegte und einfach nur den Augenblick genoss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bitte, bitte hinterlasst ein Review, wenn ihr gelesen habt! Würd mich echt freuen!

Danke!


End file.
